Meu último beijo
by Pri V.P Magid Lestrange Riddle
Summary: Por vezes tomamos decisões que nos levam a ruína... Talvez ter sido Comensal da Morte, seja uma dessas... Eu tomei uma decisão para me redimir desse erro...O pior, porém, é que sempre levamos aqueles que amamos para a ruína conosco...


**Resumo :** Por vezes tomamos decisões que nos levam a ruína... Talvez ter sido Comensal da Morte, seja uma dessas... Eu tomei uma decisão para me redimir desse erro...

Mas o pior, é que sempre levamos aqueles que amamos para a ruína conosco...

"Meu maior pecado foi amá-lo demais..."

**My last kiss  
**

Nunca me arrependi realmente de matar, de dar um descanso àquelas almas, de ser quem nasci pra ser.

Eu senti remorso a partir do momento em que o vi, forte, determinado e educado. Quando aceitei namora-lo, selei o meu destino e o dele. Eu sempre soube que acabaria assim.

Foi indolor para mim, não pude sequer me dar ao luxo de sofrer, morri rapidamente, com os lábios colados aos dele, amei-o e protegi-o até meu ultimo instante, minhas últimas energias. Jamais pude dizer a ele realmente como me sentia em sua companhia, aquele que mudou toda a minha vida, aquele por quem me sacrificaram.

Fui a Princesa das Trevas, Rainha dos Gritos, Senhora da Morte... Ou simplesmente, uma assassina apaixonada, louca... Descontrolada. Até o momento em que recebi aquela ordem.

"**Mate-o e prove que me é leal".**

Eu fiz a primeira escolha errada... Doce ilusão...Fui com esse erro à morte, levei-me a ruína, e carreguei-o comigo... Meu maior pecado foi amá-lo demais.

Destruí sua vida, selei seu coração, enchi-o de ódio... Desamor.

Amava-o e odiava-o por ter me tornado o que fui, por ter me transformado.

"_Eu corria desesperadamente por entre as batalhas que ocorriam, sentia-o por perto, mas não podia vê-lo. Lá estava eu, dama da noite, correndo entre os aliados e os inimigos, sem registrar nada que não tivesse um traço dele... De sua magia... Ou de sua espada._

_No fundo da alma, com meu último fio de sanidade, eu sabia onde ele estava, duelando por mim, por seus ideais... Por si próprio._

_Eu tinha que impedir, tinha que chegar a tempo, tinha que contar... Sentia minhas forças escaparem por meus dedos. Meus cabelos esvoaçavam em meio à neve que caía, as longas madeixas negras se tingindo de branco lentamente, enquanto eu corria pela linha do destino, em direção aos caminhos que se separam, em direção a minha última escolha: vida ou amor._

_Dizem que amor e ódio andam de mãos dadas, eu tive a chance de provar._

_Por entre maldições e feitiços, eu assisti muitos caírem, protegendo apenas meu corpo, minhas forças, buscando chegar em tempo de lhe contar "o meu estado"._

_Muitos já sabiam, e tentaram me matar por isso... As marcas da tortura estavam fundas em meu rosto, cravadas em minha alma mutilada, dominando meu coração._

_Quando estava quase sem forças, vi-o ao longe, em um duelo violento, perigoso. Dois adversários, covardia, mas ele era um dos mais poderosos bruxos que já conheci._

_Corri o máximo que minhas pernas agüentaram, e estaquei: um dos adversários havia aparatado atrás dele, e ele não havia visto, ocupado em atacar o outro. Eu estava perto, e corri mais ainda, perdendo as forças, deixando passos de sangue atrás._

_Alcancei a batalha e ninguém ainda havia me visto, aquele adversário atacou-o pelas costas e fiz minha escolha: __**vida ou amor.**__ Escolhi amor._

_Correndo outra vez, enquanto o bruxo anunciava a fórmula, abracei-o por trás, e senti aquela maldição atravessar meu peito, meu coração. Mas não o soltei._

_Satisfeitos com o resultado, os dois desaparataram, levando consigo todos os aliados, deixando-nos apenas na companhia dos aliados dele._

_Sem arrependimentos, soltei-o e deixei-me cair, manchando a neve impecavelmente branca de vermelho, já não podia me mexer. Ele se abaixou ao meu lado, tentando todo o tipo de contra-maldições que conhecia, mas era inútil, esta não possuía cura._

__Querido... Esta maldição é letal, não existe contra._

__Tenha calma, vamos te salvar..._

__Estou morrendo querido, não há o que fazer... Apenas... Ouça-me. Você fez meus últimos meses, os melhores de toda minha vida, você me trouxe felicidade e amor, coisas que eu nunca havia experimentado, eu tomei essa decisão para te dar a chance de continuar sua vida. Perdoe-me por te fazer sofrer hoje, mas eu sei que um dia você estará sorrindo muito mais do que eu jamais poderia fazê-lo sorrir..._

__Bella..._

__Não me resta muito tempo... Deixe-me falar... Os grãos de areia do tempo vão passar, nossos sonhos vão se desfazer, nossos desejos serão apagados pelas tempestades, tudo que planejamos será perdido e esquecido, conforme manda a lei que rege o universo. Mas eu jamais te deixarei, estarei com você para sempre, mesmo que meu corpo esteja morto, meu espírito, o que resta de minha alma, estará com você, jamais te deixará. Vou te acompanhar até o dia de sua morte, e além dela._

_Minhas forças estavam desaparecendo, e eu não poderia morrer sem fazer aquilo._

__Perdoe-me querido, por te fazer chorar. Perdoe-me, porque o tempo nunca destruirá meu amor, perdoe-me porque eu não sou perfeita, mas te fiz sorrir. Apenas perdoe-me e eu morrerei em paz. Meu tempo com você acabou, mas não posso morrer sem fazer isso. Beije-me uma última vez, por favor._

_Senti que ele hesitou por um segundo, antes de se curvar e tocar meus lábios docemente. Uma única lágrima escorreu pelos olhos dele, porque ele sabia, que era minha hora. Minhas últimas forças se foram, enquanto eu sentia o toque dos seus lábios, fechei os olhos e jamais tornei a abri-los, nunca mais pude ver seus olhos azuis e seu sorriso para mim._

_Eu morri, nos braços dele, foi meu último beijo"._

Como prometi, eu jamais o deixei. Minha alma acompanhou-o por um ano, depois disso.

Assisti meu próprio enterro, e vi-o levar flores para lá uma vez por semana, pensei que não me esqueceria. Doce engano.

Passei a protegê-lo, a acompanha-lo em cada momento, eu sabia que ele podia sentir minha presença, e por isso não se sentia triste ou sozinho.

Porém, passado um ano, ele arrumou uma namorada, e as flores caíram para uma vez por mês. Passados mais quatro meses, após muitas tempestades provocadas pelo destino, eles se casaram, e eu deixei-o para que fosse feliz, meu nome foi proibido em sua casa. Habitava o meu próprio túmulo, sempre a espera que ele me trouxesse flores. No primeiro mês, ele o fez e nunca mais voltou. Agora eu era menos que a pior lembrança.

Deixei-o para sempre, e hoje vago pelo mundo, menos que um espírito, uma alma pecadora, em busca de redenção e descanso. Não possuo corpo, não possuo memória, só consigo me lembrar daquele dia, daquele momento. Não sei nem meu próprio nome, sei que o amo, e pra sempre amarei.

Hoje, dez anos depois, olhando para meu túmulo, penso porque não disse a ele naquele dia que estava grávida. Porque o salvei.

Não faz diferença, ele me esqueceu, mas eu não o esqueci.

Pra sempre o amarei, e não o esquecerei... Jamais.

"_**Bellatrix Black"**_

_*** 1951-2005***_

"_**Alguém que errou muito, e se arrependeu em tempo".**_

"Existem marcas que o tempo não pode apagar. Existem sentimentos que ultrapassam o tempo, e não são esquecidos. Um grande amor sobrevive ao tempo, as intrigas, a maldade, até mesmo a morte. O meu amor foi levado pelas linhas do destino até ele, e nunca o deixou. Mesmo que ele tenha me esquecido, o tempo não me pôde apagar, o meu amor foi cravado a ferros no coração dele, a dor da perda impregnada na alma jamais desaparecerá.

Por mais tempo que passe, por mais tempestades que enfrente, meu amor estará com ele até o dia de sua morte. E além.

O amor é imprevisível, mas inesquecível. Como a dor que se pode apaziguar, mas nunca curar".

_"Forgive-me dear, because I do you cry. Forgive-me, because the wind never will destroy my love. Forgive-me, because I'm not perfect, but I did you smile. Only forgive-me, and I will die in peace"._

_My last kiss._


End file.
